IF I WERE THE SUPREME ONE!
by SHADO Commander
Summary: A dark and raunchy riff on Dr. Seuss, with naughty Shego on the loose!  With timetravel at her command, can Shego's plotting Kim withstand?  And even if Kim can't resist, that won't be the only twist!  Kinky KiGoRotic fun, starting now with Chapter One!


_AUTHOR'S NOTE/POEM:_

_Yes this one is a bit hot,  
But let me tell you what it's not…  
Though it's gotten quite sweaty as it's evolved,  
But ironically, this fic has solved,  
A question that was in my mind,  
Which was if Kim was in a bind,  
That stripped of all her fighting skills,  
Her clothes and tech and other frills,  
How would she approach a war of wills,  
And make Shego the one to pay the bills?_

_So rather than about subjugation,  
The story's about cross-domination,  
Of achieving balance, of give and take,  
Rather than just Shego on the make,  
With Kim replacing her normal fighting styles,  
With clever use of feminine wiles,  
And Shego forced to take a whirl,  
At being the "responsible" girl.  
(It's strange how new concepts always seem to flow,  
Every time I undertake a new KiGo,)  
So while there IS a lot of sexuality,  
The thrust is about achieving equality,  
With the frequent sex mostly there to bury  
The fact that it's actually social commentary,_

_(Oh, and to pass some blame 'fore it gets too late,  
This came from a Haven challenge by Crow76308)_

#########################################D

**IF I WERE THE SUPREME ONE**

By SHADO Commander

CHAPTER ONE – FOX IN BOX

#########################################D

"Screw you, screw you,  
That's what I'm going to do,  
I promise you Kim, some day I swear to,  
Make you bow to me, and then I'll break you!  
I'll make you beg for me to screw,  
Your ass to the wall, by all that's true,  
And I'll hear your lips finally admit who  
Is your master as my final coup!

Thus Shego did cry masturbating,  
A pathetic alternative to mating,  
With the redhead that she pretended hating,  
One which left her hot passion unabating,  
(and guarantees this fic a full M rating!)

"Oh darn it, dog damnit, alas and alack,"  
Shego muttered as her green fingers fingered her green crack,  
If only there was a way to turn the clock back,  
And set her course with Kim on a different track…  
For while she hated the redhead, she pined for her too,  
And meant more than one thing when she told her "Fuck you!"  
And it left her confused every time that they fought,  
For she was never quite sure of the goal that she sought,  
And though there were times that she wanted to kill her,  
There were things Kim could do that would totally thrill her,  
And if she could establish who was in control,  
She'd teach that hot hero a new way to roll!

And then suddenly, there was a loud boom!  
A tremendous loud boom that filled the whole room!  
And a hole in time opened right there in the air,  
Just three feet from Shego (still naked and bare,)  
And out of the hole there stepped a pink creature,  
One devoid of all hair or of hair-like feature,  
With a face like a mole-rat like, so Rufus-usy,  
That Shego forgot her fingers were in her pussy,  
And the premature plasma that did transpire,  
Accidentally set Shego's genitalia on fire!

"I bet that burns," the thing frowned with mole-rattish like eyes,  
While Shego tried to beat out the flame between her thighs,  
"Now pardon my getting straight to the issue,  
While you're healing heals your vaginal tissue,  
But it seems that we Mole Rats have made a boo boo,  
Which we need you to unfuck up and un do do."

"You see we presumed that Kim and Ron,  
Were the couple our future depended on,  
But it turns out that once Ron and Kim get fucking,  
Our ancestor Rufus' life soon becomes sucking,

So we need you, Shego, to separate them permanently,  
Leave Ron for us, and you'll checkmate Kimberly.  
And to this end, Shego, we make you this offer,  
We'll give you Kim Possible, to fuck… or off her,  
We really don't care what you do,  
Blow her brains out or just screw,  
We'll help you do whatever you may,  
As long as Rufus and Ron get sent to Norway,  
That's all we ask, and when it's done,  
We'll make Kim your slave,  
oh great Supreme One!

Now Shego was nobody's fool,  
So when offered the chance to finally rule,  
And have the redhead in her hands,  
Compliant to her green demands,  
She accepted gladly and with joy,  
For the chance to have Kim as her own fucktoy!

#########################################D

And as for Shego's targeted piece of ass?  
At that moment she was sitting in sex ed class,  
Watching as Mr. Barkin demonstrated,  
Some things with a puppet that were quite X-rated…

Well, 'puppet' is what he'd told them to call,  
The thing from the box that was labeled Love Doll,  
With which he seemed suspiciously quite well versed,  
As he penetrated it's labia with a condom-clad wurst.

"I'm going to vomit," Kim whispered to Monique,  
"That rubber clad weiner is really making me freak,  
It's bad enough to think about our hymen's busting,  
Without the sight of that hot dog plunging in and thrusting,  
This whole class has made me so sick,  
I may never be able to face a real dick."

"OMG, girlfriend," Monique whispered back,  
"You mean you've never done it in the sack?  
I would have thought that Ron would have been urgin',  
For you to spread 'em and become an un-virgin!  
Tell me at least that you've gone down south,  
And taken pity on that poor boy with your mouth!"

That image was all the Kimmie needed,  
For the nausea in her gut to become unseated,  
And suddenly she was running for the door,  
Before the contents of her stomach could hit the floor.  
She made the bathroom, almost, I think,  
Does it count if she vomited in the sink?

But although her stomach finally ceased to roil,  
She still had to deal with the true source of her turmoil,  
For as hard as it was for her to admit,  
The girl who could do anything, couldn't make herself 'do it.'

But as she sat there, almost frozen in action,  
Her Kimmunicator beeped! Thank Gosh, a distraction!

"What the sitch?" She asked as Wade came on screen,  
"It's Global Justice," Wade replied to the teen,  
"There's something really weird happening in the financial system,  
And they seem to think there's a way that you can assist them."

"Well I'm good with math," Kim thought, "But I'm no actuary,"  
"They'd be better off calling Ron's dad, if it's really that hairy,"  
"But if they asked I suppose it's the least I can do,  
Could you tell Barkin 'I've got to go' Wade, please and thank you?"

#########################################D

In the meantime, Shego had gotten quite busy,  
And would have run herself into a tizzy,  
Were it not for the Mole Rats providing time travel,  
That let her the whole universe unwind and re-ravel  
Which let her work at a much more manageable rate  
As she set up her plans to change Kimmie's fate

Way back in time, that Shego she went,  
But it wasn't just time that Shego had spent,  
With coins she'd bought from an old coin store place,  
She went to Vegas and placed winning bets on a race,  
And with the advantage of having turned back the clock,  
She invested her winnings in early Apple stock,  
Shego also bought Microsoft stock, and Amazon,  
And sold off just in time to score huge with Enron,

But of them all, her biggest financial Niagra,  
Came from a cocky investment in a drug called Viagra  
And with the cash made from firming up those dicks,  
She turned her green gaze towards politics,  
As like a giant emerald financial spider,  
She secretly became a 'player' and Washington insider,  
And by the time she'd ended her time hopping fling,  
She had cornered the market on almost everything!

And then, without any ballyhoo,  
As her green capital continued to accrue,  
She lined up the resources she'd time-wise invoked,  
And with an evil smirk, net-wise decloaked,  
And brought together her plans, to finally pursue  
The next stage of her scheme… it was Fuck Kim! Phase Two!

#########################################D

Of course, Kim Possible could have no notion,  
Of the diabolical plot Shego had set in motion,  
How could she imagine all of that planning,  
When the laying had been multiple decades spanning?  
Or suspect that events that all seemed like chance,  
Were designed to help Shego get into her pants?

And yet, when at G.J. Kim finally reported,  
Some things did seem to her, a bit out of sorted,  
Something quite subtle… so Kim wasn't sure,  
Why it seemed that something wasn't as it was before…  
So thoughts of danger never once raised their spectre,  
As she was escorted by guards to see Dr. Director.

"Please sit Kim," Betty Director entreated,  
Then waited for the redhead to be seated,  
"I hate to make such an imposition,  
But I have to inform you of some changes of position."

"Excuse me," Kim queried, puzzled now,  
"I thought you'd called me for my help, somehow.  
And that there were matters of some kind financial,  
In which you thought my help could be substantial."

"Exactly right," Doctor Director returned,  
"And it concerns this new info that we've learned.  
You see, it seems that we've just been informed,  
That our financial backing has been transformed,  
And that the source from which our finances flow,  
Actually come from a villain, to wit: Shego."

That shocking news brought Kim to her feet,  
As she leaped back up from the comfy seat,  
"And that's why you asked for me,  
To find out how such a thing could be?"

"Not exactly," spoke up Will Du,  
Who'd entered the room with a guard or two,  
Though to count again, it was more like twenty,  
Which even for Kim Possible was rather plenty!  
And each G.J. guard had a great big gun,  
And as all those weapons aimed at one  
Perplexed hero, Kim realized,  
Her purpose here was not what she had surmised.

"Oh, poor Kim," Betty gave a catlike purr,  
"Did it really take that long for it to occur,  
That we might intend just to give you to her?  
For us it's just an asset transfer.  
You're a hero and saint, for all that you do,  
But when it's 'tween you and us… sorry, screw you."

For a second Kim just stood still in shock,  
As the door the guards made double sure to block,  
Her escape from what had obviously become "Kim Season,"  
As with Doctor Director, Kim tried to reason.

"But Shego's evil, and G.J.'s good!  
If you betray me, then you would  
Shift the balance between the dark and light,  
You can't do that, it isn't right!"

"I'm afraid that 'right's' definition has changed,"  
Will Du replied with a smile that looked quite deranged,  
"There are authorities above Dr. Director's,  
And Shego's so rich, she's covered all the vectors,  
It seems that she dominates all the financial sectors,  
And politically, a majority of electors."

"Will is right, and right's now wrong,"  
Betty concluded in sing-song,  
"What Shego holds are the purse strings,  
That are used to pay for certain things,  
And since "Right's" defined by she who pays,  
And Shego funds are now G.J.'s,  
There's been a big change to our charter,  
That can't be turned by plea or barter,  
We have to follow our new command,  
And that's to fulfill Shego's demand,  
So let me make this made perfectly clear:  
She wants you Kim… thats why you're here,  
To torture, kill… we don't know why,  
And even though you'll likely die,  
We'd lose our jobs if we rebel,  
So while it may be sounding your death knell,  
Your life for our positions? We'll gladly sell…  
Your ass to her. And so Kim… farewell.

And that was when Kim felt the prick,  
Of the knock out dart… oh what a trick,  
Shot by Will Du, that vengeful prick,  
It knocked Kim out, and it did it quick!  
And as her body hit the floor,  
Kim wasn't a hero anymore,  
Just a package to deliver,  
As G.J. sold her up the river.

"It's a shame," Dr. Director sighed,  
As she flipped Kim over onto her side,  
"You were always too innocent and way too wide-eyed,  
To know when you'd been betrayed, or when we had lied.  
We'd have screwed you ourselves, eventually,  
Though I'd hoped the screwing would be done by me,  
But since the purpose of pawns, Kim, is for sacrificing,  
It's off to Shego, you go, no doubt for icing.

Then with a professional air, efficient and brisk,  
Betty checked Kim for weapons as she gave her a frisk,  
and to make absolutely sure that Kim couldn't escape,  
She bound Kim securely, using handcuffs and tape,  
Then she cut off Kim's clothing, a task unpleasant,  
Because that was how Shego had ordered her "Present."

Then she hog-tied Kim's limbs, tightly 'gainst her back,  
And with Will Du's help, she stuffed Kim's body into in a large sack.  
Then they flew to the drop off point that Shego had left them,  
In the middle of a junkyard… then they flew off and left Kim.

And once she was they were gone, Shego crept out stealthily,  
Gathered up the nude girl… and moved on to Phase Three!

#########################################D

A dozen yards away, Shego's own stealthed hover waited,  
And though she'd waited so long, with her green breath baited,  
She still took the caution her profession necessitated,  
And first peered in the sack to make sure Kim was sedated,  
For while Shego had faith in most anesthetics,  
Someone at G.J. might have still felt some ethics,  
But when a lit finger on skin got no reaction,  
It proved she'd been drugged to Shego's satisfaction,  
And once sure her package was totally under,  
Shego dumped the girl out and stared down in wonder.  
A naked Kim Possible, hers for the taking!  
But before she could start with the hero-breaking,  
Best make sure there's no hidden tracking device…  
Shego checked once, and then checked twice,  
And once satisfied that Kim really was clean,  
Shego hauled her prize into her flying machine.

And with Kim procured, Shego then flew to her lair,  
Where she took her new property down a dark stair,  
Through a dozen doors, each with a special lock,  
That only a different part of Shego's body could ever unlock,  
A retina scan here, a fingerprint there,  
There was even one that scanned her down you know where,  
Because the lock of the last door into Shego's fortress,  
Would only open with a scan of Shego's clitoris.  
Which made entrance or escape a total no way,  
To anyone who didn't have Shego's vee-jay.

Did she go to the bedroom…? Oh no, not yet,  
Instead she went to the lab, where Shego did set  
The unconscious form of Kim Possible,  
In front of a waiting future Time Mole.

Rufus 666 smiled in pleasure at what he saw,  
The hero bound and helpless, hog-tied in the raw,  
On top of the stainless steel experiment table,  
Knowing that his plans this would all now make able.

"As promised you have the object of your desire,  
And to keep her, I've brought that which you require,  
The tech that will make her into your slave,  
From this moment foreward, until the grave,  
Although might I still recommend your adoption,  
Of the total comprehensive mind control option?"

Shego shook her head negatively,  
"Mind control's not an option to me,  
Though I've taken Kim against her will,  
I've chosen this path so that there will still,

Be a chance of her submitting herself to me

Of her own will, voluntarily,

I won't really have finally beaten Kimmie,  
If I only use Mole Rat Technology.

(And there was one more reason that Shego didn't tell,  
But that was a secret she'd hidden so long and so well  
That it was something that she just did didn't speak of,  
But what she really wanted Kim to submit to… was love.)

The Mole Rat, however, was too focused on his mission,  
To have notice, or cared, about Shego's omission.  
"In that case, if you will give us Ron,"  
I'll leave these offerings and be gone,"  
With that Rufus laid four circlets on the table,  
Two large, two small, which would enable,  
Shego to control Kim as she desired,  
But leave her mind clear as required.

With glee, Shego took the shining silver loops,  
That would make her Kimmie jump through hoops,  
"Ron's dad's been transferred to Norway,  
And I've already informed G.J.,  
To tell Ron and the Possibles that Kim has gone,  
On a secret mission that might extend on,  
For quite a while, so not to worry,  
But not to expect to see her back soon, in any hurry.  
That is, I think, what you asked for,  
So need I show you to the door?  
Or will you use that time-warp thing,  
While I equip Princess with this bling?"

The mole rat grinned "Our deal is done,  
I'll see myself off while you have fun,  
Just remember that if you should break her,  
There's no repair shop or Kim re-maker,  
So try to go easily at first,  
Before you show her your awful worst,  
Practice restraint and you'll enjoy,  
Many years of fun with your new toy!"

With that the walls of time snapped wide,  
And Rufus 666 stepped inside,  
And once Shego had watched the Mole Rat go,  
She turned back to the form of the fallen hero.  
For the Mole Rat had given the villain the tool,  
That she knew she would need to over Kim rule,  
A sleek silver collar that clamped perfectly,  
Around the heroine's neck, quite permanently,  
And now that the ultimate step had been taken,  
Shego took off the rest of Kim's bonds and waited for her to awaken.

#########################################D

Kim awoke to a dull pounding in the back of her head,  
And was then overwhelmed with a feeling of dread.  
She remembered being shot… but if she wasn't dead…  
And this wasn't her room… this wasn't her bed!  
More than that, she'd been stripped down to the skin!  
And she began to realize the kind of sitch that she REALLY was in.

Then from out of her vision, a voice suddenly spoke,  
"Good morning Princess, it's about time that you woke."  
Kim's base instincts went to war: to fight or to flee?  
Yet at the same time she had to cover her nudity,  
And with one hand on her breasts and one on her crotch,  
She couldn't attack Shego, only warily watch.

Which bothered the villainess not one tiny bit,  
"It's way too late, Princess, I've already seen it,  
I've had quite a while while waiting in which to view,  
And I've thoroughly examined every last inch of you,  
As for the little bits your hands can conceal from me?  
You'll be naked from now on, so I always can see,  
That cute little ass that always did taunt me,  
And those sweet baby tits, so pointy and jaunty…  
Which are sweeter yet when they jiggle free,  
So I'm going to keep you dishabille,  
And of course keeping you in the buff,  
Will also make hiding any weapons rough."

"You'll keep me NAKED? The hell you will!"  
Screamed a furious Kim Possible.  
Forgetting modesty, she attacked…  
Only to find her body writhing, all pain wracked.  
But far worse than the pain's impact,  
Was that afterwards her muscles refused to react  
To any orders from her brain,  
And as she lay there, frozen in pain,  
No matter how hard she fought to strain,  
Shego coughed, and spoke again…

"Oh, but there is one item you're going to wear,  
Can you feel it on your neck? It'll always be there.  
That's your Kim Collar, you get the sitch?  
It makes me the master and you my bitch.  
You've just seen a few of its many functions,  
Designed to teach you the proper compunctions,  
And here's another best left to demonstration,  
It's time for a little Possible prostration!  
Because my Princess, as you will soon see,  
Control of your body now belongs to me!

Shego touched a bracelet on her wrist,  
And Kim found herself unable to resist,  
Gasping in horror as her own body rose,  
Crawling off the bed to kneel at Shego's toes,  
Bowing as if in subjugation,  
Much to Kimberly's humiliation.

Shego waited a moment, then released,  
Giving Kim some dignity at least,  
And having proved her domination,  
Continued with her explanation

"I don't quite understand the technology,  
But here's how it was explained to me,  
This jewelry was made for S&M, you see,  
For subs and doms to engage more safely,  
But the bracelet is the safety override,  
And there isn't one, aw, upon your side…  
So while your collar protects me from you,  
You can only do what I want to you.  
And that INCLUDES attacking me if I wish,  
Since our sparring's a treat I won't relinquish,

But since it's tapped into your nervous system,  
When I send you commands, you can't resist them,  
And not only do I control your mobility,  
The control system also negates the possibility,  
Of you somehow managing to steal it covertly…  
And if you thought the anti-attack mode brought you up curtly,  
You'll find the anti-theft system is even less kind,  
And will leave you frozen, in pain and blind,  
Until I unlock it, since I am the key,  
And it won't work for anyone not Shego, genetically.

Finally, your collar's bonded so permanently,  
That to remove it might result in your fatality,  
Which I'd really rather not happen, believe it or not,  
Or I'd have just killed you instead of bringing you here to this spot."

Kim blinked in confusion, this didn't make sense,  
But given the fact that she had no defense,  
Against Shego physically, at least for the nonce,  
It seemed she was going to have to have patience for once,  
And find a way to beat Shego intellectually,  
Which shouldn't be hard… she was a Possible, you see.

"So," Kim snarled, from her kneeling position,  
"Your big plan is to beat me into submission?  
To keep me here naked, held by virtual chains,  
And the threat of this collar frying out my brains?  
Is that really the best you can do?  
Honestly, I'm rather disappointed in you!  
The one thing I respected was that you fought fair,  
Now you've abandoned that without a care,  
But while this tech of yours may let you beat me,  
Mentally, Shego, you will NEVER defeat me!  
You always had the edge before, with your super powers,  
But the reason you lost every battle of ours,  
Is inside your soul, you're incomplete and shriveled,  
That's why you stuck with Drakken as he ranted and driveled,  
So now that you've got me like this tied,  
Does that make you feel all big inside?  
I doubt it, but go on, act tough and brave,  
Enjoy your games making me your slave,  
Act out the sick plans you have in mind,  
But I swear, some day I'll pay you back in kind!  
And whether you're torturing me or just plain fucking,  
Remember that it's really you inside who's sucking."

Shego drew back in shock,  
And for once found no words to mock,  
The seething, loathing that she'd found  
In Kim's words crushed her soul into the ground,  
But she was hardly about to admit defeat,  
And instead willed Kim to rise to her feet.

"There'll be no torture, I promise you,  
And it will be mutual, when we finally screw.  
If all I'd wanted was the use of your snatch,  
I could have just used a simple Mind Control patch.  
Kill you? How many times in the past,  
Could I have wasted you with one plasma blast?"  
What you don't get, and just never did,  
Is that you see black and white, like you're still a kid.  
But where I live is composed mostly of grey,  
So to make you get it, I had to find you a way,  
To experience my world, the way that I see it,  
And if that means taking you captive, well then, so be it!  
And those lessons started a few hours back,  
When I bought your ass naked, inside a sack,  
Delivered to me by your supposed friends,  
Who sold you like meat just to meet their own ends!  
This whole world sucks when you're the one who's sucking,  
So the only place to be is on top and fucking,  
Everyone else who's down there lower than you,  
Which is exactly what I intend to do.  
You may be smart and brave and clever,  
But that collar makes you mine forever,  
So stop thinking about what isn't fair,  
It isn't, so what? I really don't care!  
Just be glad that I hate mind control,  
So it's only your mobility that I stole,  
And I'll even let you wander about free…  
Once I'm sure you've learned that you belong to me."

"I belong to no one," Kim snapped back,  
"You might as well try a different track.  
The only way you'll change what's in my head,  
Is when you leave my body cold and dead."

Shego couldn't believe it, it was infuriating,  
Even bound like this, Kim was STILL frustrating!

"Don't challenge me Princess, unless you're prepared,  
To take any punishment I've prepared,  
I promised no torture, but that depends,  
Upon where your definition of 'torture' ends.  
As it happens, I noticed while staring at your quim,  
That you really could use a little trim,  
So you're going to lie down and spread 'em, Kim,  
It's time to make you all nice and prim."

Kim howled in annoyance as her legs and body did  
As Shego commanded, and she slid,  
Back on her back onto the bed,  
As her traitorous lower limbs widely spread.  
Something that Kim could see all too incredibly well,  
As a mirror opened above the bed to show and tell,  
But that wasn't as bad as what next phased her,  
As Shego produced a large straight razor,  
Not to mention a can of Spready Whip,  
And slid up beside her, caressing Kim's hip,  
Then dancing around, each long green finger,  
Caressed her Princess's core with an affectionate linger.

"Such a pretty red," Shego cooed,  
At the glistening wonders of Kimmie nude,  
"It's almost just like a Valentine…  
So I've just got to make this sweet heart mine."

With a deft touch, Shego sprayed some foam,  
Around the center of Kim's passion's home,  
And bracing one hand against Kim's quivering slit,  
Began to trim round, bit by bit,  
Til around Kim's most personal part,  
Her pubes now formed a perfect heart…  
But was Shego done? Was it complete?  
Not at all, for Shego began to eat…  
No, not Kim's trembling center, but rather…  
Using her tongue Shego licked up all the shaving lather…  
Cleaning Kim's area til it show like the sun,  
And even then that lecherous Shego wasn't done,  
For sliding up Kim's length, til her face reached Kim's face,  
Shego revealed why she'd snuck up to this place,  
For her mouth was still full of Kim's own pubic hair,  
As well as the rest of the snack she'd indulged in down there,  
She took Kim's jaws in one hand and in the other Kim's nose,  
And waited for the need to breathe Kim's mouth to unclose,  
And when the orifice opened, Shego swept in,  
Filling Kim's mouth with dessert baked in her own sin.

And how did Kim react? She looked terrified…  
For Shego had woken something she hadn't know she'd had inside.  
Kim wanted to yell, Kim wanted to scream…  
But down 'tween her legs she could feel herself cream.

#########################################D

And meanwhile, far away, on the far side of time,  
Rufus 666 enter a room with a chime,  
And approached a form gigantic, huge and obscene,  
A creature known only as the Mole Rat Queen.

"The task is re-done again," 66 proudly announced.  
"Undoing the undoing of our plans that Rufus 3000 trounced.  
"Kim Possible is gone, Rufus Prime came to no harm,  
And with Shego distracted fucking Kim, third time is the charm!"

"Let's hope so," The queen rumbled with malevolence extreme,  
"Then the Mole Rats will rule, and I'll reign SUPREME! "

#########################################D

_**Ye Old Legal stuff:** Kim Possible, Shego, Ron Stoppable, Wade Load, Rufus, Rufus Prime, Dr. Drakken, Monique, Mr. Barkin, Dr. Director, Will Du and all other characters borrowed from the wonderful KP Universe are the creations of Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, and those names are all trademarks of the Disney media organizations. Although use in this context may be considered fair under parody law, just in case: this work was not created for profit, no money changed hands etc. Also, this story takes place at a time at which all characters shown should be considered to be over the legal age of 18…_


End file.
